


Этой истории не было

by av2, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Canon Divergence AU, Don't copy to another site, Finger Sucking, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC / Out of Character, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: В гигантском лесу Ливай и Зик спят в одной палатке, обсуждают мотивы Зика и представляют, что видят друг друга в первый раз. Их зверуши охотно поддерживают это заблуждение.
Relationships: Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Этой истории не было

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Зивайное продолжение истории [«Вопящий вольер»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087766/chapters/71402220), в которой рассказывалось о сложном житие-бытие Ливая и его зверуши (деймона) Тита в разведке.  
> 2\. События примерно 110 главы или 10 серии финального сезона.

Ливаю тридцать семь, Титу чуть меньше. За плечами девять лет в разведке и большая часть жизни в Подземном городе. С ними обоими произошло всё, что могло произойти: все любовники перехоронены, друзья сожжены или преданы земле. Каждое сомнение, чувство, воспоминание, которое перед ночами забредало в мозг Ливаю, знал и Тит. Каждая беспокойная мысль была обсуждена, перетерта в крошку и исследована. Им обоим всё друг про друга известно, и Тит считал, что его больше нечем удивить.

Зик Йегер с макаком Кили расшатали всю его уверенность в хозяине. Шатали почти каждую ночь, как их низенькую палатку. Та с монотонным скрипом тряслась во все стороны — хозяева трахались обычно по-собачьи, и башка Зика натягивала тент. Разведчики тактично молчали по утрам, будто ничего не видели и не слышали. Тит до смерти был рад их деликатности, потому что сам вел себя бесновато и ночами возился у входа в палатку, сцепившись с Кили. Однажды они даже умудрились закатиться в потухшее кострище, и от тлеющих углей шерсть у обоих воспламенилась. Хозяева прилетели как ошпаренные и залили своих зверуш холодным чаем. Быстро увели к ручью, потом мокрыми руками нежно касались ожогов. Это был первый раз, когда Ливай с Зиком занялись вместе чем-то, что не секс и не ночной треп. Робкая приязнь скрасила боль Тита и его переживания о том, что начнутся пересуды и придется оправдываться — а к оправданиям они не были готовы. Нужно будет объяснять, что происходит, а Тит именно этого не понимал. Никто не понимал.

Как ни крути, а их показушные дневные отношения: вялые, колкие, скучные — не смогли заслонить собой ночные развлечения. Палатки поблизости, настроенные ловить каждый вздох Зика, точно всё знали. Однажды парочка разведчиков во время перекура решила обсудить, как «сильный ветер с восточной стороны» почти каждую ночь драконил зикову палатку.

— Жаль, что он никак не разорвет Йегера на кусочки. Сразу меньше головной боли, — размечтался один из нового набора, Мозес, и прикрыл глаза, пуская вниз струйку дыма.  
— Кто там кого разорвет, — задумчиво возразил Крис... как его там по фамилии?.. — Я как-то вышел рано утром к воде, а там капитан сидит, полностью закутанный в плащ. Трусы свои стирает все в кровавых разводах.  
— Ды ты чо-о! — пораженно загудел Мозес. — Брешишь!  
— Зачем мне? Как сейчас вижу у него на запястьях розовую пену.  
— Я думал это он его... ну, это самое... Ведь Зик как по струнке! Да и зверь у него пугливый! 

Они замолчали оба, по звуку — шумно затянулись.

— Так чо, неужто капитан кишки надорвал? — весело спросил Мозес.  
— А меня-то чо спрашиваешь? — заржал Крис Растакойтович. — Уж не думаю, что он так себе конец раздрочил.  
— Фу. Ладно бы его драл, так нет же, этот говна кусок ему в жопу лезет!

И оба как давай гоготать-придумывать кто, кому и куда. Тит сначала закрыл лапами глаза и уши, чтобы этого не слышать. А потом не понял, что эти лодыри себе позволяют. Описывали-то верно, но осуждать его хозяина может только он! А не эти дебилы, которых сдали в разведку как лишних ртов в семье. Которые даже не поняли, что трещат рядом с одной из титовых норок для дневного отдыха. И, в довесок, сплевывают слюну прямо у ее входа!

С рычанием он выпрыгнул на ноги одного из паскудников, а дальше всё как в тумане. Одно точно — разняли, потом Ливай чеканил что-то, почти орал на этих увальней. Или, может, на свою зверушу так? Тит не мог вспомнить; оклемался от ярости только к вечеру с присохшей человеческой кровью в углу губ. Сделал обход вокруг лагеря, Мозеса и Растокойтовича нигде не углядел, видать, заныкались в свои норы. Хотелось бы поглядеть в их бесстыжие глазенки, ну да и черт с ними! У зверя есть дела поважнее — охота! Чтобы утолить голод, он убежал в лес, а когда сытый возвращался ночью, на него навалилась неожиданная кровожадность, да такая темная и вязкая, что сразу стало ясно — на хозяине уже штаны горят. Пришлось скорее бежать, чтобы не пропустить свою порцию ласки от искусного Кили — его пальчики ловко находили самые разные чувствительные местечки на теле. Он в жизни бы своей на обезьяну в этом смысле не посмотрел (как и сам Кили на него, медоеда), но все зверуши — невольники хозяйских страстей. Зверью остается только смириться, уж этому-то в разведке Тит научился первым делом.

Они тискались рядом с лагерем, но достаточно далеко, чтобы их никто не нашел в кромешной тьме — наконец-то додумались свалить в лес. Зик подхватил Ливая сзади и громко пыхтел, качая его на себе. Спущенные штаны валялись на земле, а их левые руки оказались связаны: плащ разведки незнамо как намотало им на плечи и локти. Темная головка выныривала между бедер, на скрещенных в щиколотках ногах вздувались мышцы. Кили метался перед ними, замирал напротив, оглядывался в поисках второй зверуши — он не умел далеко отделяться от хозяина и потому всегда торчал рядом. Тит налетел на него из леса как пушечное ядро. Барахтаясь в передних и задних лапах, они окончательно подстроились под роли; с Зика упали очки; Ливай тихо застонал... И всё скользило и перекатывалось, как обмакнутое в растопленное маслице.

*

«Это же надо было хозяину до такого додуматься», — всё время удивлялся Тит. «Опуститься», — поговаривали в лагере. «Так поддаться», — сокрушался расстроенный кривыми взглядам Ливай. «Так хотеть», — тут же поправлял его Зик. «Короче говоря, удивительно, что это вообще произошло», — подытоживал Кили.

В последний год всё нерешенное и отложенное в долгий ящик легло на плечи старого костяка разведки, а именно близких Эрену людей. Ливай не исключение. Наступила его осень — до того жизнь была летом, еще раньше весной, но ничто не вечно, и в пятьдесят третьем (спустя три года после возвращения Шиганшины) наступили холода. Он будто усох внутри и сделался как мертвая ветка, чуждая весенней игры листвы и солнца. Эрен куда-то исчез, их держали в неизвестности и оставалось лишь цепляться за план Зика, о котором было столько разговоров. Зик хочет то, Зик хочет се. Благодетель там, благодетель тут. Помощь острову, выход в мир, контакт с азиатами, новые технологии, кучка авантюристов-марейцев в качестве проводников. И над всем этим витал дух его писем, его идей, загадочного решения проблем, которое нельзя озвучивать и требуется держать в секрете. Всё сомнительное, опосредованное, которому нельзя довериться. Ему вообще невозможно поверить. Ну да, ребенок из резервации в Либерио, неудачные родители, промытые на два раза мозги. Но Ливай этому ни капли не сочувствовал. Всё, что он видел своими глазами — это побоище в Шиганшине и гиганты из Рагако. Разве тот, кто способен на такое, мог придумать что-то хорошее и искренне желать для острова добра? Вряд ли. Зика невозможно было не ненавидеть. Но если бы все четыре года от него не было бы ни слуху ни духу, Ливай забросил бы все мысли о нем, пока не встретил бы на горизонте. А так... Этот невидимый Зик лез из всех щелей, таился во всем. В лукавой улыбке Елены, задумчивом взгляде Эрена, изучавшего письма от брата, дневнике доктора Гриши и даже шпалах железной дороги, которая никогда бы здесь не появилась без покровительства невидимого «доброжелателя».

Таким образом осень ощущалась как изжога, выглядела как отравленное болото и звучала как легкий стук облысевших веток друг о друга. Как имя «Зик».

Когда Ливай столкнулся с настоящим Зиком, в его унылом ландшафте будто появилась река. Она хлынула в болото, подняла со дна гниль, загрязнилась, разлилась. В воздух поднялись ядовитые пары, ненавидеть стало проще. Бесконечные недомолвки, уходы от ответов продолжились, только теперь молчали открыто, прямо в лицо. Зик хранил всё в себе и очень этим бесил. Такому легко приписать сотню адских и злобных мотивов, но они не могли ни за что зацепиться. В Зике не было ни одной черты от демонического портрета, который вообразил себе Ливай за эти долгие четыре года. Он выглядел как обычный человек — даже нет, не так, он им являлся! Его лицо становилось непроницаемым в ответ на вопросы о будущих планах, сожалениях обо всех убитых, привязанности к марейским детям-убийцам. Очевидно, это от страха перед тем, что могут сделать с ним и всем, что ему дорого. Ливаю нравилось, что Зик боится. И не нравилось, что из-за боязни молчит. Закрытость мешала по-настоящему понять, кто перед ним: злой дух или обычный, как и все, человек? Какой вынести приговор?

Тит помнил, как разглядывал розоволицего макака резус и пытался понять, что он видит, что это такое? На свинью с кровавой пастью не похоже. Размером с Тита, с длинными руками-ногами, гибким телом и стоящим торчком хвостом. Шерсть его была светлая, почти как волосы хозяина. Существо садилось на зад и сидело как человек. Его выкаченный вперед белый живот с розовой промежностью упирался в ноги. Так вызывающе и неприлично для людей!

Ливай неодобрительно сказал:

— Что за нелепый зверь.  
— ... подумал я, увидев твоего крота, — прищурился Зик, и все мышцы на его лице застыли.

Ливай возмутился дерзости ответа и тут же себя оборвал — и с чего это вдруг ему понадобилось оскорблять зверушу? Подлое и мерзкое дело. Сделал вид, что ничего не было, и отвернулся. К счастью, Зик ему этого не припоминал.

Лагерь, который они разбили в гигантском лесу, оказался идеальным местом для испытаний на выдержку. Внешне всё проходило мирно, Зику нельзя было вредить — формально они союзники, пусть без доверия и взаимопонимания (хотя братья-Йегеры прекрасно понимали Паради, поэтому лучше сказать так: не было йегеропонимания). Но на самом деле каждый день был испытанием. Ливай думал, что он из упорных, однако каждый день рождал одно желание кровожаднее другого — разбить череп бородатого ублюдка, а потом прочитать все записанные в его извилинах мысли. И каждый вечер границы терпения ширились, что к утру было достаточно сил для новой осады крепости по имени Зик Йегер, которая никак не поддавалась. Ливай будто отравился им. Всё время думал: что же, какой же замысел, какой план, кто он такой и чего хочет, сколько зла он причинит им, если до этого приносил только пользу. А еще до этого — только боль. 

Именно из этой каши вопросов родилось решение спать с Зиком в одной палатке. Вдруг тот проболтается во сне? А Ливай тут же схватит эту крупицу истины? Бессонница и вечная тревога как раз сыграют на руку. План казался идеальным, только вот Зик, кажется, по ночам страдал от тех же недугов. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, натянув до носа теплые одеяла, и притворялся спящим. В это время прижимавшееся к нему полуволосатое существо не скрываясь таращилось на гостей-конвоиров. В темноте его глаза отчетливо блестели.

— Просто скажи _кто_ это. Хоть это можешь?  
— Кили. Мой макак-резус, — тут же отозвался Зик ничуть не сонным голосом. — Это такая обезьяна, которая водится на юге Марейской империи, но их разводят в лабораториях Либерио. Я встретил его там.  
— И зачем они в лабораториях?  
— В основном на них испытывают лекарства для людей. Вкалывают, смотрят, как подействует, потом решают, можно ли производить для человеческих аптек или надо доработать.  
— Клеточный зверь, значит.  
— Ага. А твой?  
— Почти такой же. Тит — медоед, их разводили для звериных боев. В Паради на поверхности таких нет, только в Подземном городе.  
— Значит, подопытная крыса-переросток и агрессивный барсук?  
— По всей видимости.

Тит не назвал бы себя агрессивным, но возражать не стал. Промолчать решил и Кили: выразил несогласие только шумным вздохом. Зик не спрашивал о причинах вопроса, и потому Ливай рискнул продолжить разговор:

— Вот скажи мне, почему сейчас ты ответил так легко, а обо всем остальном ты сказать не можешь?  
— Потому что это неважно. То, что ты правда хочешь узнать — это секрет. Всё, что касается только меня — неважно.  
— Значит то, что касается только тебя, — задумчиво повторил он.

Кили опасливо перебрался к хозяину под бок, чтобы следить за Ливаем, как из окопа. Зик погладил пугливую зверушу по голове и заслонил собой, повернувшись на бок.

— Если хочешь убить время, то я за. Но отвечать буду, только если ты тоже станешь рассказывать о себе.  
— Ладно, — согласился Ливай, перекатившись на спину. Хоть что-то лучше, чем ничего.

Тит был всеми лапами за эту идею. Он даже гордился тем, что хозяин преуспел в смене режима «редких колкостей» на «сдержанную болтовню». Может, узнать что-то путное не получится, но хотя бы облегчить загадочный образ Зика Йегера в голове — и уже можно считать, что ввязались в это не зря.

Итоги такого стремительного сближения удивили и его, и всех, кто в палатке, и весь лагерь.

Влезать в шкуру Зика через его рассказы о воинах, марейцах, Либерио, войне с Альянсом и, разумеется, бейсболе, было тяжело. Тит чувствовал непонимание, отвращение, сочувствие — и как последнее Ливай старался в себе не развивать. Никаких оправданий Зику он не выписывал, лишь молча собирал его портрет расчетливого и осторожного наблюдателя, шпиона и революционера с детства. Наверное, эта тяжесть неприятия чувствовалась в нем, потому что Зик вдруг стал рассказывать о местах, где бывал по долгу службы, но все военные подробности он опускал и описывал провинции Марейской империи так, будто был там случайным туристом. Ливаю и Титу стало легче. Без ковыряния в тяжелом прошлом Разведкорпуса, необходимости приукрашивать быт внутри Стен и с красочными описаниями иностранных далей их ум расслабился.

Совместными усилиями Зик и Ливай быстро создали иллюзию, будто войны за пределами палатки не существует, а они оба лишь прячутся от внешнего мира в лесу.

— Почему Кили молчит? Он немой?  
— Я не немой, — спокойно ответил макак с высоким то ли женским, то ли мужским голосом.  
— Он приучен молчать в обществе людей. Зверуши эрдийцев при посторонних не говорят.  
— Но почему? — спросил вдруг Тит, примерно представляя ответ. Очередная эрдиофобская чушь…  
— Потому что в обществе марейцев молчат не только зверуши, но и эрдийцы. Говорить — это не их привилегия. Мы все обязаны держать рот на замке.  
— Но мы же не марейцы… Погоди, даже воины молчат?  
— Даже они. Мы должны особенно пластаться перед начальством и игнорировать любые выпады в свою сторону. И соглашаться с тем, что мы второй сорт, тупые, никчемные и так далее.

В его спокойном голосе Ливай заподозрил тщательно скрытую неприязнь к марейцам и Маре. Вспомнилось произошедшее в Либерио — Зик, наверное, ненавидит весь народ, который его воспитал? Неужели по его мнению плохи были все?

— Внутри Стен тоже много такого, хотя никто никому мозги насчет эрдийцев не промывал. Владельцы фабрик плевали на чернь, служители Культа Стен гнобили население. Вся знать вытирала ноги о народ, пока не выяснилось, что они на самом деле всё знали, так как Рейссы не могли им стирать память.  
— Надо же. И что вы с этой знатью сделали? Убили?  
— Нет, — удивился Ливай. — Просто лишили власти и посадили в тюрьму. Как понять, кто должен быть убит, а кто нет?

Зик не нашелся с ответом, только задумчиво покачал головой.

— А что, ты бы убил всех?  
— Мне сложно сказать, зависит от обстоятельств.  
— Ну, а марейцы, которые вас затыкали. Допустим, ты стал правителем, они в твоей власти. Как ты с ними поступишь?  
— Нет, конечно, я бы не убил.  
— Тогда что же это было в Либерио?  
— Это и есть те самые обстоятельства.

Звучало самодовольно и очень раздражающе — опять ничего не понятно.

— Цинично. Думаю, ты многих знал из убитых, а они знали тебя.  
— Да. Но я не чувствую к погибшим ненависти. Ты это хотел знать? На войне всегда так.  
— Но это не приказ сверху, а ты не солдат. Это твоя с Эреном затея. Ты мог этого и не делать. Как и в Шиганшине.

Теперь неприятно стало Зику. На его лице было написано: «Всё же так хорошо начиналось».

— Нет. В Шиганшине я не был самостоятелен, как сейчас. Я был марейским Воином. Нас учили убивать, этим мы и занимались. Это потом я переосмыслил свое место в Марейской империи, стал действовать в одиночку.  
— Ты не замечал, что твои мысли дорого всем обходятся?  
— Спрашиваешь! Но это бремя моей силы.

Тит закатил глаза. Эту фразу он столько раз слышал от хозяина, что не сосчитать всех эмоций, которые тот выражал ею. Всё существо вздрагивало от нее, а Зик произносил ее таким легким, простым тоном.

— Ты стольких убил… Я чувствую, что помогаю убийце, который не остановится ни перед чем, лишь бы продолжать уничтожать все, что стоит на его пути, — эмоционально произнес Ливай, вставая из спальника.

В ответ на это движение Кили встрепенулся и на четвереньках подбежал к хозяину.

— Ливай? — Зик резко сел.

Ливай выпрямился, но не стал нападать, лишь отвернулся в сторону выхода. 

— Казалось бы всё так просто, живи и дай жить другим, но нет, надо обязательно поставить себя над всеми… — с ворчанием он быстро надел сапоги и вышел наружу.  
— Ты не так меня понял, подожди!

Зик спешно одевался, чтобы ринуться следом, Тит наблюдал за этим. Его обуревало хозяйское возмущение и неприязнь, но сам он оставался по-звериному далек от этой темы, в которую так часто нырял его хозяин. Что и говорить, за все эти годы примирения с новым миром тот сильно подобрел. Его волновало и тревожило, что мир вокруг оказался отнюдь не таким идеальным местом, о котором мечтали в Разведкорпусе. Всё осуждал, ничего ему не нравилось, а новое вызывало сопротивление. Тит, наверное, тоже это перенял, но заметить изменения в нем было некому. Сам Зик казался ему очень скрытным мудаком, но таких полно даже в этом лагере и за его пределами.

Сейчас эти двое пособачатся, а дальше опять начнется молчание. Даже не интересно, о чем они будут говорить, всё равно друг друга не поймут... Однако макак так не считал и бесполым голосом позвал наружу: 

— Пойдем, он будет уговаривать его не злиться.  
— Что ж, я бы на его месте тоже так делал. А то еще убьет...  
— Тоже мне угроза. Нам и так вместе скоро подыхать.

Если зовут — надо идти. К тому же их хозяева встали в паре шагов от палатки. Гревшиеся у костра дежурные настороженно приподнялись с мест, пытаясь понять, поднимать тревогу или нет.

— Ради очередной войнушки я бы никогда ничего этого не начал.  
— О, ну восстановление Эрдийской империи это, конечно, не обычная войнушка.  
— Нет. Я никогда этого не хотел. С чего ты взял?  
— Об этом же мечтал Гриша Йегер, твой отец? И вы с Эреном? Так сказано в его дневнике.  
— Я никогда об этом не мечтал. Скорее, наоборот — потому в детстве и сдал родителей.  
— Раз так, то чего вы с Эреном хотите?

Зик склонился к нему, чтобы поделиться секретом, но Кили вдруг рявкнул:

— Э, молчи! Одумайся!

И тот захлопнул рот.

Тит пихнул Кили лапой в зданицу. Ливай с расстроенной усмешкой «я так и знал», посмотрел на растерявшего все слова Зика и закончил разговор — ушел.

На следующий день хозяева молчали. Ливай преисполнялся скорбью по катящемуся в ад миру, Зик уткнулся по-новой читать книжку, и только Кили чувствовал себя хорошо, вылавливая по десятому кругу несуществующих блох в волосах по всему телу. Тита же занимал совершенно простой вопрос: какого пола Кили? Он разглядывал его издалека и пытался понять, что там в промежности и под хвостом, но ничего не получалось разглядеть, кроме красных ягодиц.

По негласным правилам в разведке зверуши обедали вместе с людьми, питаясь с рук или из личных мисок, но Тит позвал Кили поесть отдельно — как можно дальше от лишних ушей. Макак собрал положенные ему фрукты в мешок и поволочил его за собой на глазах у всего лагеря, но никто его не остановил.

В двадцати шагах от спины Зика начался следующий тихий разговор:

— Ты вообще кто? Самец или самка?  
— Что, хозяин подослал спрашивать? — едко сказал Кили, раскусывая пополам ломтик яблока.  
— Никто меня не посылал, — соврал Тит. — Просто интересно, и по голосу не понять.  
— У меня мужской пол. Но в лаборатории мне всё отрезали и пытались сделать из меня женщину.  
— Что за…  
— Меня тогда звали Лялей, — продолжил объяснение Кили, как ни в чем не бывало хряпая яблоко. — Я жила с самками, мне кололи какие-то уколы, резали, пытались прижить женские органы. Пару раз я чуть не сдохла. Думаю, на меня у ученых были большие планы, но вдруг кандидатам в Воины устроили экскурсию по лаборатории, и там мы с Зиком встретились. Опыты надо мной прекратили.  
— Это ненормально, — Тит с легкой брезгливостью отодвинул от себя тушку змеи, добытую им же утром.  
— Это медицинские эксперименты. Ученые сразу с ними закончили, как только я обрел сознание. 

Это пояснение совершенно ничего не меняло, но макак, казалось, этим не озадачивался.

— А потом что стало?  
— А потом я стал жить с хозяином, восстановился на нормальной еде, без уколов и лишних органов в теле. Ляля канула в лету. В ту же сторону отправились родители Зика, туда им и дорога.

Он принялся чистить мандаринку, и это у него получалось также ловко, как и у человека. Положил половину перед когтистыми лапами Тита — предложил угощение.

— А сам Зик, он как? Мужчина?  
— А что, не похож? — развеселился Кили. — Ведь вместе мыться ходим, там всё видно.  
— Не, я про душу.  
— Мужчина он, мужчина. Но по моему мнению, он больше ребенок, чем взрослый.  
— Это все зверуши так про хозяев говорят.

Тит запихнул порцию мандаринки себе в рот целиком. Чавкая сладкой мякотью, спросил:

— Не, такое не проходит бесследно. А ему нравятся кто? Самки или самцы?  
— Ты на что намекаешь?  
— Кто он по ориентации?

Кили смотрел на него, вытаращив глаза, с набитым новым яблоком ртом. 

— Я даже не подозревал, что тебя такое интересует! Нет, Зик нормальный. Ему нравятся девушки, но долго он ни с кем не водится. Из-за того, что он Воин… А твой?  
— Мой непонятный. Со всеми может.  
— Да ну!  
— Ну да.  
— Я думал, никто ему не нужен. Да и кто с таким злым свяжется.  
— У него всякие бывали: и мужчины, и женщины...  
— Что, и животные?  
— Ну ерунду не неси.

На противное обезьяне хихиканье Зик обеспокоенно обернулся.

— И с кем он сейчас? Где его жена?  
— Какая жена? Командор Ханджи в столице, но она ему не жена.  
— Муж?  
— Все мужья, какие были, теперь в могилах.  
— Это хорошо. Свободный.  
— Что ж хорошего-то...

На это макак не ответил — перебор фруктовых остатков показался ему интересней разговоров. К Титу вернулся аппетит, он начал терзать змею, думать забыв про омерзительные факты из жизни компаньона. И даже про него самого забыл, поэтому вздрогнул, когда прямо над ухом раздался голос:

— Я думаю, мы извлечем из этого обоюдную пользу.

Кили расплылся в улыбке. Показались зубы — но странно, это был не оскал. Необычное для животных выражение, от которого становилось неуютно. К счастью, хозяин это почувствовал и хмуро подозвал к себе. Тит с облегчением продолжил есть змею рядом с ним и смотрел на то, как Кили задумчиво рвет кожурки на мелкие кусочки. От услышанной истории веяло болью и очень печальным детством. Не просто так зверь, которого заставляют сменить пол, связывается с ребенком, которого родители принуждают влезть в шпионские игры. Тит с Ливаем тоже страдали, но такой безнадежности с ними не приключалось. В детстве был язвительный Кондра, солидный дядя Кенни и мрачный Подземный город. Там было бедно, драчливо и грязно — как угодно, но не безнадежно.

Кили, как выяснилось, не закончил разговор, и вскоре после обеда зашел за палатку к свежевыкопанной норке медоеда.

— Выползай, у меня к тебе вопрос.  
— Как ты меня нашел? — Тит сонно высунул мордочку наружу и уложил ее на лапы.  
— Ты все утро тут копал.  
— Следил за мной?  
— Не случайно. Ты просто так громко рылся тут, что нельзя было не полюбопытствовать.

Обезьянья лапа взъерошила ему лоб, и сухая земля облачком пыли поднялась в воздух. Тит отпрянул — почему его только что погладили? Кто позволил? — и возмутился:

— Ты чего?  
— Мой хозяин на твоего глаз положил.  
— А-а. Э-э.  
— Он ему нравится. Физически. А твой моему?

Тита повторил про себя услышанное, тщательно проверяя, правильно ли дошел смысл. Зику нравится Ливай? Что? В чем это проявляется?

— Не. Он скорее недолюбливает.  
— Да? А что же он тогда так интересуется моим хозяином?  
— Я не знаю, честно. Он сильно бесится из-за происходящего и не успокоится, пока ему все не станет понятно.  
— Хм! Этого по их пространным разговорам не скажешь.

Кили клонил к тому, что Ливай на самом деле был благосклонен к Зику; он выглядел непрошибаемо уверенно, произнося свою ахинею. Поднял подбородок, возгордился. Мыслитель, блин.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Ну, они же… враги, нет?  
— Твой хозяин моему не враг. Скорее, он просто красивое препятствие на его пути, и Зик им любуется.  
— Никакие мы вам не препятствия, — Тит раздраженно схватился за светлый хвост, но тот выскользнул из лап. — А ну стой!  
— Ой-ой, стой-стой, — передразнивал макак Ливая, пока забирался на дерево.

Стоило признать, древолаз он отличный — особенно по сравнению с медоедами, лапы которых не обладали ни гибкостью, ни цепкостью. Оставалось только смотреть, как хихикающий Кили сбежал по веткам деревьев обратно к палатке. Внутри Зик пополнял потраченные на болтовню часы сна; Ливай же слонялся по лагерю. Подумав, Тит решил разыскать его и обо всем рассказать.

Ближе к вечеру Кили приступил к активным действиям и начал представление. Терся о Тита у всех на глазах, вел себя как влюбленный голубь, разве что только не ворковал. Подсаживался рядом, гладил спину и невозмутимо возвращал скинутую лапу. Хозяева растерялись, лагерь, затаив дыхание, следил за назойливым макаком и стоически спокойным медоедом. Тит терпел чужие лобызания: и потому что знал, что нравится, и потому что тоже хотел повлиять на хозяев, заставить говорить их друг с другом. Зик окликнул свою зверушу по имени и потребовал прекратить — Кили дернулся, но остался сидеть как приклеенный.

— Это что, саботаж? Что за упрямство, — подойдя к зверькам мрачно отметил Зик.

Ливай помог расцепить их — Кили за избранника ухватился крепко — и взял на руки свою зверушу. Внутри Тита проснулась любвеобильность: лизнул подбородок, прижался к груди и терся мордочкой от подставленную руку. Хозяин склонился к ушку и как можно тише спросил: «Нас хотят, да?» Увидев кивок слегка скривился. Но не от отвращения, а от неловкости.

Зик выглядел так, будто выпил стакан лимонного сока, и на языке остался несмываемое ощущение обожженной кожи. Лукавый макак напротив поглядывал на них сквозь огонь, будто убеждая, что теперь их ход. Казалось, он отчего-то спешил, раз так активно перешел к действиям, и дело было не только во вредности характера, которая заставляла Кили в первые дни в лагере сыпать Зику в еду песок, сопротивляться его приказам и передразнивать каждое слово.

Последние вечерние часы перед отбоем зверуши провели рядом со своими хозяевами, однако неловкость не думала исчезать. Ливай раздумывал над неозвученным, но увиденным собственными глазами предложением сблизиться (попросту — переспать) и думал, что за херня у Зика в голове.

В целом внешне Зик был весьма неплох и отторжения не вызывал. Отделив от его образа тяжесть поступков (а именно этому и были посвящены палаточные часы), можно было легко найти плюсы: чистоплотный, отличный рассказчик, не жалуется на суровый быт. У него ухоженное, мускулистое тело. Подстриженная борода. Ест аккуратно, не много и не мало. Много где бывал, интересуется обычной жизнью на Паради, а его дурашливая зверуша выдает всё, что творится в голове хозяина. С некоторым внутренним сопротивлением Ливай признал — умный и _приятный_ собеседник. C ним легко говорить.

Раньше в такой ситуации можно было бы легко призвать себя к отвращению и представить, что Зик на самом деле откручивает головы малолетним проституткам после секса. Но теперь, после долгих разговоров, вообразить его таким его невозможно. Не похож.

Но похож на того, кто может всё рассказать. А потому подтолкнуть его и наконец-то всё разузнать казалось хорошей идеей. Распечатать замок в голове собеседника поневоле, да. Заодно наконец-то потрахаться. Будет смешно, если таким образом все проблемы Паради решатся, а ему выдадут медаль, как это любит делать правительство.

Умывшись перед сном, Ливай издалека заметил Кили у входа в палатку. Тот быстро скрылся внутри. Его там явно ждали.

— Я хотел бы объясниться, — с порога объявил Зик.  
— Было бы неплохо.  
— Это случайность.  
— Что именно мне считать «случайностью»?  
— То, как Кили лез к Титу.

Развязав плащ, Ливай уточнил:

— То есть мне считать случайностью, что ты меня хочешь?  
— Почти.

Зик замолчал. Кили сидел рядом с ним, обхватив голову, будто от отчаяния, и подумалось, что кто-то слишком переживает на пустом месте. Забавно, что признания приводили макака в такой ужас.

— «Почти»? Почему «почти»?..  
— Всё дело в том, что я давно ни с кем не был близок. Поэтому завожусь с полоборота.  
— А. Ну, это немногое меняет. И что ты хочешь теперь делать?  
— Предложить секс без обязательств, — без колебаний ответил Зик.

Теперь настала очередь Ливая замолчать. Он не думал, что всё пойдет так быстро!

— Мне осталось мало времени, я чувствую, что не могу себе позволить упускать хотя бы малейший шанс. Если хочешь, то считай это предсмертным желанием.

Еще и на жалость давит!

— Тит сказал Кили, что у тебя был опыт с мужчинами.  
— Да? А Кили сказал Титу, что ты только по девушкам.  
— Всё бывает в первый раз.  
— Первый раз, — повторил Ливай и задумался, какое извращение его ожидает впереди.

Зик пододвинулся ближе, и белый свет палаточного фонарика контрастно осветил его лицо. Без очков он глядел вверх чуть сощурившись, подслеповато.

— Что скажешь?

«Что ты молод», — отметил про себя Ливай. Старые к отношениям и сексу безразличны, они ждут смерти, как избавления. Этот же пытается наверстать упущенное, зря только бороду носит. Только что тараторил, как хочет пылать от страсти, как хочется хотя бы еще раз...

Ливай не сумел испытать радости, смотря сверху вниз на просящего, — хотя казалось бы, Зик вверил себя врагу, стал покорным и уязвимым. Отказ мог быть очень приятным, пусть и мелочным — однако как отказывать, когда уже согласен? Как унижать, когда не хочется? Он сел на колени.

— Я согласен. На секс с тобой без обязательств.  
— Все? Так просто?  
— А ты любишь сложности?

Зик и Кили замотали головой. Тит же в легком замешательстве уставился на них, пытаясь понять, на что они подписались.

— Только не надо сразу срываться с места в карьер, ладно?  
— Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь.  
— Не совсем так. Я, скорее, считаю, что ты должен получить справедливое наказание за содеянное.  
— Секс с тобой — это наказание по какой справедливости? Больше похоже на милосердие.  
— Твоя смерть и есть наказание, оно ждет тебя впереди. Теперь молчи. Не усложняй.

Зик улыбнулся в ответ, будто услышал нечто трогательное и сразу же приступил к делу: положил руки на плечи, затем на грудь. Остановил ладонь на сердце, впитывая ритм, и вновь обратился к лицу Ливая, будто не верил, что под пальцами настоящее биение. А до этого он что думал? С кем общался, с мумией?

Он отнял руку, с довольным сопением пододвинулся ближе и прижался ухом к сердцу. Обхватил Ливая за поясницу, чтобы тот не сбежал. Начал тереться щеками, висками и бородой. От того, с каким удовольствием он пыхтел, елозя по рубашке и ремням, становилось не по себе. Необычно, странно. Это у него со всеми так? Тогда понятно, почему у него встает на первого, кто поговорит с ним — все его ночные компаньоны постоянно сбегали, не дожидаясь конца близости.

Задирать лицом ремни ему быстро надоело. Он расстегнул ремешок прямо перед собой, но рубашку всё равно не снять.

— Как снимать эту, блин, сбрую? — разочарованно сказал он, дергая натянутые ремешки.

Щурясь, он несильно отводил их и отпускал с легкими шлепками. Ливай не спешил помогать с разоблачением.

— Я сегодня дежурю, пообещал выйти на пару часов.  
— Но… В чем смысл? Ведь караулишь ты меня, и всё, за чем надо смотреть, находится здесь.  
— После этих слов мне сильнее захотелось пойти на дежурство, чтобы взять ваших с Эреном пособников.

Эту щекотливую тему Зик не стал продолжать. Прикрыв глаза, он развел в сторону расстегнутый ремешок и уткнулся в ключицы. Забравшись носом за ворот рубашки, громко втягивал в себя воздух. Это звучало так по-хищному голодно, что Ливай на всякий случай уперся руками Зику в грудь — вдруг голод станет настолько свиреп, что его захотят взять силой? И что такое сила, если ты Звероподобный титан?

— То есть ты не поможешь мне с униформой? — прервался тот, взяв руки Ливая в свои.  
— Не сегодня, не люблю спешку. К тому же я думаю, что ты сам в состоянии с ней побороться.

Краем глаза он заметил поддавшегося соблазну Тита, которого плотно обхватил Кили. Он гладил его, пропуская сквозь пальцы шерсть — отчего тот по-разному изгибал туловище и подставлял бока. Зик же повернул ладони Ливая вверх. Приник к ним лицом и замер в позе плакальщицы. Кожа чувствовала мягкую бороду, нос и губы, влажное дыхание. Очень интимно и волнующе — как в тот раз, когда Зик почти открылся. Каждая неровность, твердость и мягкость — всё существо уместилось в лодочке ладоней.

Его губы коснулись кончиков пальцев правой руки и обхватили одну из фаланг. Ливай громко вдохнул, попытался отстраниться, но Зик прижал ближе. Горячий огромный язык внутри засасывал его средний палец в мокрую глотку, зубы медленно скользили к костяшкам, а в паузах останавливались, чуть давя на кожу. Зик втягивал палец до самого упора — Ливай мог поклясться, что ногтем мнет мягкий небный язычок, — и неспешно высвобождал его. Потом вновь двигал головой вперед, затем назад. Трахал палец. Сосал его, как мог сосать бы член, но вместо этого ласкал руки.

Что-то неприличное происходило тут, Ливай не мог дать этому названия. Его пугало и возбуждало то, как жадно присосались к пальцам — как телята жмутся к маминому вымени, так и Зик вытягивал, выцеживал из Ливая привязанность, ласку и силы для жизни.

Наверное, всему виной были способности Зика превращаться в здоровую, пышущую жаром обезьяну, потому что иначе объяснить ненормальную температуру его тела никак нельзя. Ливай сидел перед ним красный до кончиков ушей, его ноги затекли, но приходилось терпеть. Зик двумя руками обхватил его запястье и прошелся по обслюнявленной коже. Губы что обручальное колечко скользили по фалангам; как только все четыре пальца погрузились внутрь, Ливай задержал дыхание.

Он возбудился, в штанах уже давно слишком тепло и мало места. Вот бы Зик хоть чуть-чуть сейчас… В свой умелый рот… Или рукой… Сухой ладонью Ливай погладил Зика по скуле, ногтями перечесал всю бороду, пока тот двигал рукой во рту. Когда он ее вынул, Ливай воспользовался случаем и растопырил пальцы — чтобы опять не засосало, — но проворный язык взялся вылизывать кожу между ними. Натягивать перепонку, наглядно показывать, что и как он может сделать между ног. Ливай смотрел на это с отвисшей челюстью. Не выдержал, коснулся красного языка Зика своим. Через два осторожных касания они сплелись друг с другом, но большему слиянию помешала стоящая на их пути рука. Не сразу они сообразили, как и кто ее держал (чья она вообще?), с ее освобождением все преграды кончились, и Зик смело обхватил голову Ливая. Поднявшись на колени они впервые коснулись губ друг друга. Во время глубокого, хищного поцелуя Ливай понял, что теряет сознание — физически, не от чувств. Кровь от долгого сидения застыла в ногах и мозгам перестало хватать. Где-то позади всхрапнул Тит, всеми конечностями обхватывая Кили и потираясь о него.

Воспользовавшись слабостью, Зик затащил его к себе в угол, расстегнул ширинки и сжал оба члена, стиснув в руке головки. По очереди они толкались в его большую руку, вжимаясь стволами и размазывая скользкую естественную смазку между собой. Выплеснутая сперма смешалась и исчезла между их телами; кто-то кого-то измарал, и придется стираться. Дрочка не сняла ощущение дикости происходящего, но подарила приятное облегчение. Чувство свежести и прояснения — сущим наслаждением было лежать в обнимку и невидяще уставиться на заправленное спальное место. Кили и Тит тоже валялись, смахивая друг с друга пылинки.

Зик позвал его по имени, когда в лагере измотанные дежурные искали капитана, чтобы сдать смену — почему-то не хотели искать в палатке. Ливай вскочил, накинул плащ, застегнул штаны и ускакал к своим. Взъерошенный Тит, до того крепко спавший, ворчал и проклинал это сраное дежурство. Кили посвистел ему на выходе и с громким сосущим звуком изобразил поцелуй. Тит застонал, Зик же, напротив, рассмеялся.

*

Ливая подхватило и унесло в давно забытые эротические дали, а вместе с ним и его зверушу. Беспощадные пустыни похоти, дюны сексуального влечения — взбираешься на их хребет и скатываешься по песку в зыбучие пески любовника. Тонешь в объятиях, затягиваешься на глубину. Кругом холмы и впадины, горячие изгибы, обволакивающий жар нагретых тел. Титу необычно — никогда еще страсть не казалась такой жесткой. Никогда Ливай не терял сознания о того, что задохнулся от ебли в неудобном положении, никогда не жалел смазки и не рвал свою заднюю дырку. Зик не специально — хозяин не давал знать, что ему душно или больно, потому что сношались они молча в полной темноте. Уже потом, когда ток животного удовольствия переставал полоскать мозги, оба начинали держаться за ушибы. То Зик за конец схватится — натер; то Ливай возьмется разминать закаменевшую шею; то оба застынут перед ладонью со свежей кровью из задницы. Та кажется черной от света камня из пещеры Рейссов, а их лица — обеспокоенными.

Хозяева делали вид, что мира за пределами палатки не существует, и что они приехали сюда отдохнуть. Ливай всё забыл, лишь ждал подсказок от Зика, а тот ни о чем не говорил — зачем, когда есть дела поважнее. Перетрогать все ранки на теле любовника, украдкой смотреть на него спящего, слушать его чтение единственной книги вслух. Иногда Кили тоже касался хозяина, гладил шрамы, и это неожиданно возмущало Тита.

Пусть это была лишь игра, но она была искренняя, честная. С настоящими эмоциями и переживаниями — это чувствовали все четверо. И даже те, кто находился за пределами палатки.

— Может Зик и правда за нас, просто они с братишкой не додумались сделать план получше? — спрашивал Крис у Мозеса во время перекура. Они опять встали у норки Тита, но уже другой, расположенной на западной части лагеря.  
— Тоже подумалось, да? Не зря с ним капитан столько возится.  
— Ага-ага. Вряд ли кому иному он доверил свою задницу. Может, в итоге мы зря кукуем тут?

Один из них чешет голову — слышно, как ногти скребутся по волосам. Тит подумал, что действительно хорошо было бы тихо посидеть и разойтись по домам. Чтобы всё как-нибудь решилось без них, Зика и Разведкорпуса на этот раз.

— Тогда странно получается, ведь Зик всё равно достанется на обед королеве Хистории. И не жалко?

«А об этом никто не думает», — ответил мысленно Тит. И призадумался: а что будет дальше? Хистория разродится, но вряд ли носителя Зверотитана скормят ей сразу после родов. Честно говоря, не верилось, что жизнь Зика закончится так. Что его выстраданные способности и планы достанутся кому-то лишь в наследство. Он ведь тогда открыл рот. Хотел что-то сказать.

В одной из последних ночей они говорили об абстрактном — природе титанов. Ливай, натренированный многочасовыми словесными излияниями Ханджи, всё равно не выдержал и закемарил. Тит еще не успел полностью выключиться и случайно услышал:

— Я просто думаю, что если бы эрдийцы не существовали, всё было бы хорошо, — произнес Зик, сильнее приобняв почти заснувшего хозяина. Увидев, что тот спит, он уже тише добавил: — Мы стали хорошими любовниками, правда?

«Почему бы и нет», — согласился Тит и, не придав этой фразе никакого значения, тут же ее забыл. Зачем, когда Кили так удобно свернулся вокруг него? И так тепло…

В тот день, когда в лагере стало известно о том, что Эрен сбежал, благодушие Ливая сняло как рукой. Иллюзия развеялась — всё забытое воскресло, будто и не забывалось. А когда Зик, схватив Кили под мышку, убежал в лес и превратил разведчиков в гигантов, всё, что случилось между ним и Ливаем, перестало существовать. Пламя ярости мгновенно стерло родную маленькую палатку, рассказы о большом мире, ночные ласки. Всё вычеркнуто.

Этой истории не было.


End file.
